Graceful Influence
by msyking
Summary: Since it is possible for Angels to remove vital organs (like lungs) and also give and take stomach cancer with the snap of a finger, wouldn't it be possible for Cas to randomly give Dean orgasms if he wanted to? Whenever he wants? As many as he wants? I also have this same story published on AO3, if you wish to view it there: /works/13236624


Graceful Influence

It was a hunt well done. The tulpa had been destroyed, and there was nothing left to do, except head back to the bunker and maybe start looking for another hunt. Later.

For now, Dean just wanted to relax, and honestly, he was right were he wanted to be: in the driver's seat of his Baby, the road whizzing by beneath them; his little brother riding shot gun, lazily perusing dad's journal; and Castiel in the back seat, silent as always. Dean took a deep breath, and just relaxed into the normality of it. Deep breath in, slow breath out. He had his two favorite people in the world with him, and all was right with the world.

But maybe he's getting a little _**too**_ relaxed... His pants have suddenly become uncomfortably tight. Well, he considers, it _**has**_ been a while since he got laid. Maybe they should stop for the night before they make it home, and he can hit up a local bar. Lord knows he won't be getting anything but his right hand once they make it all the way back to the bunker. Just as he's about to open his mouth to make the suggestion, that's when it happens.

An orgasm just _**punches**_ its way out of his body, and he nearly screams from the sudden intensity of it. "Oh fucking son of a bitch!" The car swerves dangerously, and it's just lucky that the back road is empty at this time of day. Dean gets Baby back under control and quickly pulls over, gasping for breath once he does.

"Dean... what the _**hell**_?!" Sam demands. His whole body is braced in the passenger side. Legs spread wide and feet planted firmly on the floor. One hand bracing on the door and the other clinched into a tight fist of tension next to him. Dad's journal lying forgotten on the floor by his feet.

Dean has no idea how to explain what just happened to him. Which is just as well, since he's not sure he _**wants**_ to try explaining this to his little brother, even if he could fully understand it himself. He's still breathing heavily and his heart is racing as he tries to gather his thoughts, refusing to look his brother in the eye, instead opting to stare out the windshield at the empty road.

"Dean!" Sam demands once again, after Dean takes too long to answer.

Dean was saved from an inevitably awkward conversation, as Cas leaned forward from the back seat, and quickly placed two fingers to Sam's temple, causing the man to lose consciousness then and there.

"Cas! What the hell?!"

"It's okay, Dean. He's just sleeping, and he won't remember what just happened. So don't worry."

"W-what do you mean?" Did Cas know that he'd just come in his pants like a horny teenager? Because as much as he didn't want to explain this to Sam, he _**really**_ didn't want to explain this to Cas!

"Your orgasm, Dean."

"You know what happened?!"

"Of course. I caused it," Cas deadpanned. "I was curious, but... I did not know you would react so... intensely. I apologize."

"You- you- _**what**_?!" Dean spluttered, disbelievingly, turning in his seat so he could look the Angel in the face. Why would Cas do something like that? While he was driving, no less! "Cas, buddy, listen-"

"You were very beautiful, Dean." Cas cut off Dean, causing the hunter to blush furiously. Being called beautiful is embarrassing enough on its own, but being called that in reference to something that's only supposed to happen in private it almost too much.

"Cas-" Dean tries again, but is cut off as another orgasm rips from his body. "Fuck!" he shouts. Head thrown back, back arching off the seat.

"Beautiful."

Dean looks at Castiel, still coming down from his high. The look of reverence on the Angel's face causes all of his protests to die in his throat. They stare at each other for what seems like a small eternity, but could have been just a few moments, it doesn't matter. Dean is still breathing slightly heavily, looking in Cas's eyes, when he gives a small, almost imperceptible nod of his head. Then he's coming again.

This one doesn't slam its way out of his body like the others, but it lasts so much longer. His head is thrown back, his eyes are closed, his hips are in the air, and his mouth is opened in a perfect O. Just as he thinks Cas is gonna let him pass out from this one, it finally stops, and he falls back into his seat, breathing hard, heart beating out of his chest, and a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin – which is so sensitive, every movement sends waves of electricity coursing through his body. His clothes have suddenly become very constricting. He doesn't even care that Sam is unconscious right next him.

He reaches for his pants to remove them, only to find that they are already gone. Whatever. Shirt next. But... it's gone too. What the...

"Dean..."

Dean looks up, and notices that Castiel is above him. "Cas...?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable this way."

Dean notices that he's no longer even in the drivers seat. He's in the back, on _**his**_ back, with Cas kneeling between his spread legs. He doesn't remember getting here, like this, but when an Angel is involved logic can take a flying leap!

"Is this okay?" Cas asks, suddenly unsure.

Dean scoffs, incredulously. _**Now**_ he's asking? "Yeah, Cas. It's fine. Just... what are you..." He doesn't get to finish his thought. Once Dean said it was okay, a devilish smirk dominated his features, and then Dean was writhing in ecstasy once again.

Cas just watches as orgasm after orgasm is forced from Dean's body, over and over again. Cas doesn't think he'll ever get enough of seeing Dean like this. With his Grace, he can make his hunter come indefinitely, without causing him pain. However, eventually Dean starts coming dry, and that just won't do.

"Cas, man, I can't- I mean I don't think-"

"It's okay Dean. Let me..." Cas reaches forward, and for the first time since this all started, he actually _**touches**_ Dean. He cups the man's deflated balls in one hand and Dean arches up into the touch, oversensitive skin screaming. In a flash, the hunter's balls are swollen beyond capacity, his still untouched, rock hard cock bouncing and twitching in anticipation of the impending release. Dean gasps and humps the air, his waning libido surging back to life at his Angel's touch. He's on the verge of coming yet again, just from being so over-full of sperm, Angel Grace or no.

"Ah, FUCK!" Dean screams out. He feels another release building and building before he feels it shooting up his shaft and oh _**god,**_ it's gonna be the biggest one yet. But then it just... stops. The come never leaves his shaft, it just hovers there, near the tip of his cock, but never spilling over. "Shit! Cas- _**please**_!" Dean begs. He's gasping and writhing, but the Angel just smirks at him, the bastard!

"You're even more beautiful like this, Dean. Writhing and desperate. I wonder..."

Dean doesn't have enough brain cells available to ask him what that devilish brain of his is wondering. All he can focus on is the intense pleasure that has become the center of his entire existence. If only he could find release! If only Cas would _**allow**_ him to find release. He thinks he may actually die from the intensity of it all. Is that even possible? Is that a thing? It doesn't matter. It's happening to him, and he's gonna lose his freaking mind.

"Cas-" He tries again to beg the Angel for what he wants. It's all he can do. At the moment he's helpless to the Angel's whims. And right now, the Angel doesn't want him to come.

"Not yet, Dean. You're just too beautiful like this. And I think you'll look even more stunning with just a bit more."

 _ **More**_?! The Angel really was trying to kill him. He can't possibly handle any _**more**_ of this! He tries to tell Castiel just that, but all he can let out is a jumble of unintelligible gibberish, interspersed with variations of Cas or Castiel; and the Angel just loves hearing his name coming from the hunter's mouth with such lustful abandon. Right now Dean _**sounds**_ almost as beautiful as he looks. And that just makes up his mind. He just _**has**_ to do this.

Using more of his Grace, he explores the puckered entrance of Dean's anus, quickly relaxing the tight ring of muscle there, and changing a bit of the molecular structure of the sheen of sweat surrounding it, making it thicker and more slippery. A completely natural lubricant. In a flash, Cas is as naked as Dean, his newly freed cock bouncing up to his stomach, hard as ore and ready for what's next.

While Cas had been working, Dean's naughty hand and wondered to his throbbing cock and had begun furiously pounding away, still achingly desperate for a release that is yet to come. Cas thinks about removing the offending appendage, but then thinks better of it. Dean can stroke himself as much as he wants, but it won't change the fact that he won't come until Castiel is ready for him to.

So, without further preamble, Castiel rams his cock into Dean's Grace-prepared hole, immediately hitting the man's prostate on the way in. Dean's eyes, which had been screwed closed in concentration, suddenly fly open and he gasps sharply, hips once again arching off the seat. His fist starts flying over his dick even faster, accomplishing nothing except making Dean even hornier, and giving Castiel a wonderful show. The Angel had stopped once he bottomed out, just watching Dean fruitlessly trying to pleasure himself, but now he starts to move his hips, slowly rocking in and out of the hunter's ass. He makes it his mission to hit the man's prostate every single time he enters him.

"Ah, shit! Cas- Cas _**please**_!"

"I know, Dean. I know. You're so desperate and aching. You want so badly to come. But not yet, Dean. I'm not done with you." Dean whimpers, and a single tear falls from his left eye as Cas picks up the pace, roughly and mercilessly pounding into the man's tight channel, again and again.

Dean's breathing is perpetually ragged, his heart is beating like a humming bird's and his mind is a completely foggy mess. He can't think past the throbbing in his dick and the pounding in his ass. His right hand is still furiously stroking his cock, which is weeping glob after glob of precum. His left arm is thrown over his head. He turns his head, trying to hide his face in the crook of his arm.

"No, Dean. I want to see you." Castiel reaches out and turns Dean's head to face him.

Dean notices the Angel isn't even breathing heavily. The bastard isn't winded at all, when it's all Dean can do to keep it together. Which he's failing miserably at. He wants to bitch about it, but all he can do is whimper and take what the Angel is giving him. He bites his bottom lip, which has become swollen from him worrying at it, and he closes his eyes again. He just tries to endure it all. Cas will let him come eventually. He can't keep them like this forever, can he? Can he?! He suddenly starts to panic, just a little. He opens his eyes, and meets Cas's vibrant blues, seemingly staring right into his soul, which he probably is.

Dean musters up the will and the brain cells to let out one finally plea. "Cas... I can't.. I just need to _**come**_. Please!" Something in the Angel seemed to yield and he gave the hunter a tiny nod.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, but then was surprised when Cas reach and hand beneath his head and brought their faces together, causing their lips to meet in the middle. It caused what was left of the air in Dean's lungs to abandon him a whoosh, leaving him light headed and lost. The hand on his dick stilled and he brought both of them up wrap his arms around Castiel. One of them gripping the Angel's back, and the other coming up so he could tangle his fingers through the mess of black hair. Castiel, however, never stopped his assault on Dean's abused hole. He slowed during the kiss, but never stopped.

Once they broke apart, Cas picked up the pace again. Dean groaned and reached for his throbbing dick once more, only to be stopped by Castiel. Dean whined at the unfairness of it as Cas pinned both of this arms above his head, leaning over Dean so that their eyes were locked together. Cas never looked away and Dean didn't dare break the gaze.

Cas picked up the pace even more, ramming in and out of Dean impossibly fast, pounding his abused prostate with renewed fervor again and again and again, until Dean was sure he was going to pass out before Cas delivered the promised relief. Then suddenly they were coming. Together. Cas let out a strangled, but controlled wail, while Dean seemed to shatter underneath him. He didn't just come, he exploded. His cock, which had turned a ruddy purple spouted a geyser of come from his overly swollen balls. He gushed onto his and Cas's stomachs and even got some on his own chin, Cas's chest and the door to the Impala, and he thinks he even saw some getting on the ceiling. None of it mattered though, because the next thing he knew was the darkness that claimed him as he slipped blissfully into unconsciousness.

Later when Dean woke, he was clean and dressed. His clothes seemed to have been cleaned as well, and still sitting in the back seat, wrapped in Cas's arms, the Angel running a hand through his hair. He didn't question any of it. He just sat there, letting Cas play with his hair. Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoyed each other's company in the silence, with Sam still passed out up front.

Cas was the one to break the peaceful silence. "Are you alright?"

Dean took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, Cas. M'good. Really good."

"I'm glad, then."

They sat there for a while longer in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other. Later, when they finally disentangled themselves from each other, with Dean in the driver's seat, Cas in the back, Sam would finally rouse from his deep slumber.

He'd ask how long he was out, thinking he had just dosed off while they were driving. Dean would give him a bullshit answer and he wouldn't remember that Dean had almost ran them off the road before he lost consciousness. He wouldn't think to ask why, or what happened. It would all just be normal to him. He wouldn't even notice Dean subtlety sneaking glances in the rearview mirror, just to get another look at Cas. And another. And just one more. Okay, just _**once**_ more.

Nope. Sam wouldn't notice any of that. Or at least he would _**pretend**_ not to notice. Just like he would pretend that he hadn't woken up at some point, and was horrified to hear the sounds of his brother's broken pleas and Cas's name leaving his lips. I mean, honestly, how hard would it have been for them to pull over and get a motel? Maybe tell Sam to get lost for a while. He would have understood.

But Jesus, no! He's not gonna think about it anymore. He's already got it all planned out: once they get to the bunker, he's gonna make some excuse about going to the public library, for whatever reason, and maybe getting some food to bring back afterwards. Because, seriously, he never wants to be around when they get at it again. And he _**knows**_ it's gonna happen again. And soon! If the look on his brother's face is any indication. But he's just gonna pretend not to see that too.

God, he just hopes they don't pull over with him in the car again! Or if they do, he prays to all that is holy that Cas will put him under for longer this time! Because FUCK!


End file.
